1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental implant method, and more particularly, to a sinus bone graft method using a sinus lift drill (SLD) and hydraulic effect which can easily and simply drill a maxillary sinus floor without causing damage to a maxillary sinus membrane so that a dental implant can be installed in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, dental implant surgery for installing artificial teeth has been rapidly popularized in dental clinics.
However, in case of some dental patients, the structure of the oral cavity makes it difficult to perform the implant surgery, so that the dental implant surgery becomes complicated, or some dentists often decline to give such a patient medical treatment.
In particular, the dentist has difficulty in performing the implant installation in the case where a small amount of bone matrix remains in the posterior area near the maxillary sinus. In this case, the maxillary sinus membrane is elevated to secure a space, a bone graft is placed in the secured space, and a dental implant is embedded in this space. This method is classified into a vertical approach and a lateral approach.
First, the vertical approach is a method that is used when a bone matrix in a target area for implant surgery is secure to some extent (the thickness of the bone matrix is 4 mm or more), in which method the maxilla is tapped several times with an osteotome (a chisel and hammer), forming a hole having a diameter from 2 mm to 3 mm, and graft bone material is inserted little by little through the hole. This method has an advantage in that a patient has little edema after the surgery because of the narrow target surgery area. However, since the dentist cannot directly see the maxillary sinus membrane, he/she has to perform surgery very carefully, checking the membrane with X-ray images, which takes a lot of time, thereby prolonging the surgery, and in that the patient experiences severe discomfort due to the tapping during the surgery.
Next, the lateral approach is a method that is used when a very small amount of bone matrix remains in a target area for implant surgery (the thickness of the bone matrix is 3 mm or less), in which method the maxilla is drilled to form a hole (window) in a lateral side so as to elevate the maxillary sinus membrane, and bone grafting is carried out through the hole. The method had an advantage in that, since the dentist can lift the maxillary sinus membrane, directly viewing the same during the surgery, the membrane is seldom damaged, in that, even if damage to the membrane occurs, post-treatment for dealing with the situation is possible, and the desired quantity of bone graft can be placed quickly at one time, so that the processing is implemented quickly. However, the method also has a problem in that the surgery itself is difficult to perform, and a larger mucoperiosteal flap should be provided, so that severe edema may occur after the surgery. Accordingly, dentists avoid performing such a method in clinics.
Meanwhile, in addition to the above methods, a maxillary sinus elevation (or a maxillary sinus lift) method using a common implant drill as shown in FIG. 3 has been recently researched. The maxillary sinus elevation method has an advantage in that it is easy and fast to penetrate a maxillary sinus floor. However, at the moment that the maxillary sinus membrane is completely bored by the rotation of the drill blades, the tips of the drill blades are brought into contact with the maxillary sinus membrane, damaging the membrane by tearing or rolling. Therefore, the maxillary sinus elevation method using the drill is impossible to use.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a maxillary sinus bone graft method using a sinus lift drill (SLD) and hydraulic effect which can simply penetrate the maxillary sinus floor without causing damage to the maxillary sinus membrane, thereby safely performing the implant surgery in a short surgery time.